Ice buildup on gaseous cryogenic vents, for example cold compressor seal gas discharge vents, is a problem in many cryogenic plants. The function of vent lines can be defeated by the formation of ice (from condensed moisture in the ambient air) in the vent line. This can also be a safety issue, if a large piece of ice should fall from an elevated vent stack.
For example, FIG. 1 shows an example of the prior art. Cold vent conduit 12, which is transporting a cryogenic vent gas (which can be around −300° F.) is usually insulated by insulating conduit 14 in order to prevent ice build up around cold vent conduit 12. However, once the cryogenic gas exits cold vent conduit 12, moisture in the surround air begins to condense and freeze, first on the surface of the exit, and then slowly begins to build on itself until it ultimately forms ice formation 16. Eventually, ice formation 16 can close, thereby restricting the flow, which results in a large pressure drop and a less than efficient process. Operations personnel must then go outside to remove the ice, which takes time and subjects the personnel to possible harm. Therefore, a need exists in the industry for a simple and economical solution to this icing problem.